HDT Estas Tan Linda
by Viridiana
Summary: Iban camino a una reunion, pero cierto descubrimiento los deja con muchas cosas que pensar. Serie de Crossovers. Informes adentro.
1. Estas Tan Linda

**Hola!**

**Pues les explicare de que trata esto.**

**Esta historia, esta levemente entrecruzada con el anime Prince of Tennis, realmente muy poco y si no conocen este anime... no importa, porque es una referencia minima.**

**Es una serie de one-shot de distintos animes. Pero siguen una misma linea... Un vagon del tren.**

**Son diferentes parejas, si quieren saber cuales solo entren a la historia que se llama: HDT 11 de Marzo, al final del capitulo vienen cuales son. Si les interesa, busquen los que tengan al principio HDT. ok?**

**Disfruten!**

**Nos vemos abajo!**

**Y ES IMPORTANTE QE VAYAN ABAJO, EH!**

* * *

**Serie: Historias de un tren**

**Estas tan linda. Roberto Carlos.**

-No sé porque Tai hizo la reunión tan lejos. ¿No hubiera sido mejor en su casa?

-Teniendo en cuenta que ya no somos tan pequeños, dudo mucho que su casa nos hubiera albergado.

Yolei no pudo alegar el argumento de Sora.

-Pero si ya se compró su departamento, ¿Por qué no nos invitó?

-Creo que me dijo que tenía que hacerle algunas reparaciones. –Ken, de 18 años leía atentamente un libro.

-Si, me llevo a verlo y aun no está listo para ser habitable. –Yamato acarició el cuello de su novia. -¿Estas ansiosa Yolei?

-¡¿YO? –El grito hizo que varias personas en el vagón brincaran. –Lo siento, lo siento. No, para nada.

-Ya… y yo soy el rey del mundo.

Sora y Ken no pudieron evitar reírse.

-No es gracioso, Yamato. –Yolei refunfuñó mientras se sentaba a lado de su amiga. –A veces me cae muy mal.

-Es buena persona, solo que tu eres muy volátil.

Yolei se sonrojó, porque unas personas del vagón se rieron bajito.

-Pero no pasa nada, es parte de ti. –Le palmeó el hombro. -¿No es cierto, Ken?

-No lo niego.

-Como tampoco negaras que es parte de su encanto.

Ahora fue el turno de Ichijouji de sonrojarse. – ¿Te diviertes Yamato?

-Mas o menos, si mi hermano o Tai estuvieran aquí, me ayudarían.

-Eres malo. –Sora le picó las costillas. -¿Y eso? –Señaló la mano de la jovencita.

-¡Na-nada!

Y su novio solo atinó a voltearse y cubrirse con el libro la cara.

-Yolei Inoue, ¿es lo que creo que es?

Matt y Sora se acercaron a la mano. –No, no hay duda… si lo es.

-¿Un anillo de compromiso?

Ahora las miradas iban a Ken.

-Umm, bueno… es cierto. –A la peli morada no le quedó más que aceptar.

-¡Vaya! Eso si es una noticia. –Sora abrazó a su amiga. -¿Pero porque la prisa?

Los colores rojos se intensificaron.

-Apenas se lo pedí hace dos días, ni siquiera nuestras familias lo saben. –Ken tragó saliva mientras se dejaba caer en el piso. –Es que el asunto es algo más complicado de lo que parece.

-¿Complicado? –Sora iba a agregar algo, cuando inevitablemente se le quedó viendo al vientre de su amiga. -¡NO me digas que…!

-¡Shhh! –Yolei le tapó la boca. –Discreción.

-¿Están bromeando, no? –Yamato le dio un golpe en la cabeza al antiguo Emperador de los Digimons. –Ya están grandecitos.

-¿Qué creen que no estamos conscientes de los problemas que se nos vienen? -Inoue fue a sentarse a lado de su novio. –Son los primeros que lo saben y pensamos que ustedes nos comprenderían un poco más.

Inevitablemente la pareja mayor suspiró. Sora había estado embarazada hace menos de un año, pero lamentablemente había sufrido un aborto… Yamato siempre estuvo a su lado, pero mientras duró el embarazado habían sufrido toda clase de problemas.

-¿Te estás cuidando? –No pudo evitar la pregunta, por un descuido, esa niñita no había nacido.

-Apenas vamos a ir la semana que viene al médico. –Se acurrucó a lado de su pareja.

-Toma tus vitaminas, Yolei. Cualquier malestar, no lo dejes pasar. –El rubio frotó los brazos de la muchacha. –Y no dejes pasar más tiempo.

-Gracias, Sora.

-Y tu, Ken. Tendrás dos personas que cuidar, ya no eres un niño. Y las responsabilidades no las puedes evadir.

-Lo sé, Yamato, lo sé. Así como también se, que quiero estar con ella. –Acaricio la mano, donde el diminuto diamante refulgía en la luz.

-Venga chicos, felicidades… un hijo siempre es una bendición.

Los cuatro se sonrieron y se quedaron en silencio, cada quien con sus pensamientos.

* * *

-¿Estas bien? –Ishida le susurró al oído.

-Si, solo que me tomó por sorpresa, eso es todo.

-Todavía pienso en ella, ¿sabes?

El recuerdo de aquella bebita de escasos 6 meses de gestación le retumbó en la conciencia.

-Pero por algo Kami no quiso que se quedara con nosotros.

-Lo sé, por algo pasan las cosas. –Le besó la mejilla. –Mira, seguimos juntos… después de todo.

-Contra todo pronóstico, ni siquiera mi hermano creía que fuéramos a durar.

-¿Algún día, verdad?

-Lo prometo.

Ambos sonrieron por la promesa muda, que quería decir.

-Algún día tu y yo…

* * *

-Te verás hermosa dentro de unos 3 meses más. –La mano inevitablemente viajó al vientre.

-Claro, me pondré gorda y fea. –Una lagrimillas asomaron en sus ojos. –Tengo tanto miedo.

-Yo también, pero no estás sola.

-Mis padres, mis hermanos… no quiero ni pensar que van a decir.

-Lo haremos juntos.

Le respondió con la misma paciencia de siempre. Ella era la que siempre se exaltaba por todo, pero así la amaba.

-¿Y tus padres? ¡Por Kami! Qué vergüenza. –Se mordió las uñas.

-Relájate, mis padres no nos van a juzgar.

-Pero los chicos, la gente, yo no sé que responder…

-Yolei. –Hizo que lo mirara. –Respira, ¿si? Te hace daño.

-Ay, Ken… me gustaría ser mas como tú. –Sus ojos se desbordaron. –Tan seguro, tan confiado.

-Yo no te cambiaría por nada, porque tú y ese bebé… son lo que más quiero. –Su nariz se paseo por la mejilla. -¿Sabes? Hay algo más que quiero decirte…

Una falla mecánica interrumpió tan íntimos momentos, las palabras estaban en el aire.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Como me gustan estas dos parejitas! **

**SON MIS FAVORITAS DE DIGIMON!**

**El desenlace de la historia esta en el segundo capitulo de 11 de Marzo, ok?**

**Intentè hacer un fic interactivo, funcionò?**

**xD**

**Saludos!**

**aDiOs!**


	2. Final

**Hola!**

**Pues habia que darle un final, no?**

**Y aqui esta. La frase al final dell capitulo es parte de la cancion: Que Precio Tiene el Cielo de Marc Anthony**

**Disfruten!**

**NOs vemos abajo!  
**

* * *

La falla técnica se debió a un corto circuito. Pero las luces se habían pagado y entraron en acción las de emergencia, poco a poco la gente se recuperaba del impacto.

-¡¿Están bien? –El conductor salió de su cabina para ver a los pasajeros del primer vagón.

Esa: Es la pregunta del millón de dólares. ¿Cuentan los corazones rotos? ¿Las promesas dolorosas? ¿La incertidumbre? ¿El miedo? ¿Las frases incompletas?

Los cuatro se miraron buscando alguna herida.

-¿Estas bien, Yolei? –Sora de inmediato indagó a su amiga.

-Claro, el golpe lo recibió Ken. –Odiò que no hubiera suficiente luz para poder revisar el brazo de su prometido, donde habían recargado su peso. -¿No te duele?

-No, para nada. –La revisó con precaución. -¿Todos bien?

-Si, parece que algo falló. –Yamato cabeceó para poder distinguir algo, pero fue en vano. –Esperemos no estar mucho tiempo aquí.

-Me fastidiaría mucho, últimamente las nauseas y yo… no somos las mejores amigas. –La peli morada hizo un mohín de angustia.

-Sentémonos, parece que no hay nadie herido y me jode no tener nada que hacer. –Sora le mandò una mirada incesante al rubio.

-¿Qué?

Cada quien se acomodó en su lugar.

-Eso fue un gran susto. –Inoue seguía revisando a su novio.

-Estoy bien. –La recargó en su pecho. -¿Te importaría que viviéramos un tiempo en casa de mis padres?

-No, supongo que no. –Su voz reflejaba la duda. -¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque están encantados con la idea de un nieto.

-¿¡YA SE LOS DIJISTE? –Se enderezó de un tirón. -¡Ken! ¡Eso no fue lo que acordamos!

-Tú sabes que desde que pasó lo del Emperador, me cuesta esconderles las cosas.

-Pero aun así…

-No te voy a mentir y decirte que no me regañaron; pero están contentos. –Sus manos viajaron al vientre plano. –Como yo.

-¡Oh Ken! –Empezó a llorar. –No sabes lo mucho que me tranquiliza.

-Todo estará bien, lo juro.

-Si sigues gritando de esa manera, ese bebé será igual de neurasténico, como tú. –Yolei fulminó con la mirada al rubio.

-Deja de escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

-Pues no las grites. –Sora le dio un golpecito a su novio. -¿Qué? Solo digo lo que pienso.

-Calladito te ves mucho más guapo.

-¿Yo? Siempre, cariño.

-Egocéntrico. –Los ojos de la pelirroja viajaron a la pareja de embarazados.

-Supongo que debemos de empezar a preparar el regalo de bodas. –Se giró para no pelear con la embarazada.

-Si lo compras tú.

Yamato le sacó la lengua. –Y en un par de años, tú y yo estaremos en la misma situación.

-Porque algún día tu y yo nos casaremos, y tendremos unos niños adorables con quien jugar.

Sora sonrió ante el panorama. Habían recitado esas mismas palabras el día que su pequeña hija fue despedida por sus familiares y amigos.

No había prisa. Se querían, se amaban y eso bastaba. Por ahora.

La media hora de retraso no ayudó a los nervios de la joven preñada. Es más, llegó; literalmente gritándoselo a sus amigos.

Los cuales, como era obvio no cabían de asombro, y otros tantos se quedaron mudos. Y como, no iba a ser la excepción Davis hizo el oportuno comentario: "Amigo, te has jodido. ¿No sabias lo que son los condones?"

_Qué más que darte amor  
Yo quiero regalarte el azul de los días_

_

* * *

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Saben que es lo mas extraño, que en realidad la hija de Yolei y Ken, a mi ver, es la mayor de todos los hijos de los niños elegidos... ummm Nada mas hay que ver los ultimos minutos del final de Digimon 2 y se nota esto...**

**Nos vemos!**

**Saludos!**

**aDiOs!  
**


End file.
